A Growing Love
by GinnyJackson00
Summary: "Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley have been married for 3 years, when suddenly, Ron cheats on her with Padma Patil. Hermione packs up, hoping to find a new life. Little did she know that in her knew life, she would be meeting the one and only... George Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic, so don't hate on me... **

**Disclaimer: All of the characters are owned by the fabulous J. K. Rowling , so I only own the plot.**

I was coming home from work when it all happened. When my world came crashing down.

"Honey! I'm home!", I called. No answer. _Did Ron go out? _I wondered. I went upstairs and to our bedroom. "Honey?", I called again. I heard some scuffling noises and some hurried whispers. 30 seconds later, Ron came out in only a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"Hey, Hermione. Didn't know you'd be back so early", he said nervously. "James said I could go- I finished all my work early" I answered. "Is everything alright? What's going on?"

I pushed past him and into the room. I stared. Sitting on the bed was Padma Patil, only half dressed.

I turned around. "Were you just cheating on me, Ron Weasley?!", I demanded.

"Err... No?", he replied. I stepped forward and slapped him as hard as I could, leaving a red mark. I felt my eyes starting to water. _No_, I thought to myself. _I will not cry._

I grabbed my enchanted bag and started dumping all of my belongings and some money into it. "Where are you going," Ron ask worriedly? "I'm leaving", I said abruptly, and disaperated.

**I know that was really short, but it was just the prologue, and the next chapters will (hopefully) be longer. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know what to write, so... enjoy! Oh, btw, in this fanfic, Fred didn't die in the war.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, not the characters.**

**~!~!~!~**

January 3, 2002 (One year later)

I skimmed through the Daily Prophet, hoping to find a job offer that would suit me. As only a waitress and a part time nanny, I needed a new job so I could pay the rent for my apartment. While I was rifling through the pages, one caught my eye. It read:

**Sales Assistant for Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Seeking a someone with a cheerful personality, a good memory, and the ability to multitask. Required to answer the phone, greet and assist customers, and learn about the company and it's products. Pay is five galleons every hour. Send resume to Number 93 Diagon Alley.**

_The Weasleys Wizard Wheezes?_ I wondered. Well_ I do need the money, but hopefully I won't bump into Ron... I hope Fred and George will be happy to see me. I'll just send in my resume and see what happens._

~!~!~!~

Fred POV

I was experimenting with new charms, when an owl flew in. _I hope this is for the job_, I thought. I opened the letter and the first thing I noticed was the name. I rubbed my eyes, thinking that it was a mistake. It wasn't. _Hermione?!__ That girl contacts us after a year of no communication? _

"George!" I called. "Someone sent in a resume for the job!" "Great!", George replied. "Is it someone we know?"

"Umm... it's..." I stammered.

"It's who?"

"It's Hermione."

~!~!~!~

Hermione POV

The next morning, I got a letter saying,

To Hermione Granger:

Thank you for taking up the job offer. Please come for an interview this evening at WWW.

From Fred and George Weasley

_Well, that was pretty simple, _I thought. _I hoped they would be glad to hear from me again. Anyways, I should get ready for the interview._

I walked to my bedroom, looking for something to wear in my closet, when suddenly, Ginny appeared right behind me.

She yelled, "After a year of not hearing from you, suddenly you just decide to take a job Weasley Wizards Wheezes?! Especially after what you did to Ron!"

I turned around, shocked. "How did you know where I lived? And... after I did what to Ron?"

"You cheated on him, of course! He came home one day said that he found you sleeping with another man!" Ginny said, still yelling.

"Wha...? He said I slept with..." I questioned. "Oh. I get it now."

"Get what?" Ginny asked. "Now, I get that not only is Ron a cheater, but he is also a stupid, lying bastard", I replied angrily.

"He... lied to... cheated on...?", she stammered.

"Yep. He lied to you whole family, and cheated on me with Padma Patil. And you still haven't told me how you knew where I lived.", I responded.

"Fred told me where you lived after you sent the owl". Ginny said, quietly. "I'm... I'm so sorry!", and she burst into tears. I stood there, surprised, and leaned forward and wrapped Ginny in a tight hug.

"It's okay ginny...". "No it's not!", she cried. "I never should've believed him, and I'm sorry I was so mad at you." Suddenly, Ginny's face scrunched up in anger. "That... bloody... traitor... Ron... I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Ginny, calm down." I said nervously. "NO! I will NOT calm down!" She started pacing around the room. "He turned me against you, and all the others too, when he was the one who betrayed you!"

"GINNY!" I shouted. She turned around. "I'm over what happened with Ron, so it's okay."

"Really?", she asked, doubting me.

"Really." I replied firmly. My stomach rumbled, and I blushed. "How about we go somewhere to eat, and we can talk this over. And you can tell me what's happened the past year, too, deal?"

Ginny thought this over for a while, and replied, "Okay. But let's go to the burrow to have breakfast, so we can tell everyone the news." "Fine", I groaned. "But I have seriously have had enough excitement already today."

~!~!~!~

Ginny POV

_I can't believe it... Ron lied to us? Now that I think about it, it makes sense. Ron lies all the time, and Hermione would never betray one of her friends. I'm just surprised that Hermione is okay with it._

We apparated to the burrow's living room. Dad, George, and Ron were were sitting there, playing Exploding Snap. Ron glanced up, and gaped at Hermione. George and Dad also looked up, saw Hermione, and their looks suddenly hardened.

"Hey guys.", I said. "I think Ron here has something to confess."

**~!~!~!~**

**Talk about Ginny's mood swings... anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Please please ****please please ****please please ****please please ****please please ****please please**** PLEASE **review, and tell me what you think :)

**BTW I'm going on vaca so I won't be able to update until next Tuesday or Wednesday.**


End file.
